Not a pedophile
by MeitanteiRose
Summary: Kaito tries to make sense of his feelings for the teenage detective... of course it doesn't help that the detective looks like a child! Kaito/Conan one-shot in progress. Rating for safety. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Kaito was not a pedophile.

Nope. He was not.

It just so happened to be that he was in love with a six year old.

…okay maybe it sounds bad out of context, but really, he is not a pedophile!

The child in question would be Edogawa Conan, who in reality is high school detective Kudo Shinichi.

So no, Kaito is no pedophile…It just so happens…to look...that way…Sigh.

Kaito thunked his head down on his desk, completely ignoring the teacher's lesson in favor of bemoaning his plight. Yes, Kuroba Kaito was madly in love with one of the many people trying to put him in jail, but honestly he couldn't help it! And to make matters worse the love of his life was currently stuck as a grade schooler.

Deciding that he wasn't going to learn anything anyway, Kaito let off a smoke bomb and was gone.

Two minutes later Kaito had changed clothes and was walking along the street in a daze.

Honestly though, he had never really thought himself as gay or Bi or anything until he had seen the teen detective for the first time at the clock tower heist. Granted, Kudo was in a helicopter at the time and he couldn't really see him well, but just the thought of someone out there who could keep up with him mentally was… well intriguing!

Still he hadn't noticed his growing affection for the detective until he realized that Conan and Kudo were one and the same. First he had only thought of the sleuth as a rival, then they had become friends of sorts, but now…well needless to say Kaito didn't know what they were now. He was sure that the mini-tantei only thought of him as a friend and was worried that confessing would ruin that…oh listen to him he sounded like a girl! Kaito clawed rather ungracefully at his face. Seriously, what was wrong with him?!

Once he was home he decide that maybe some video games and chocolate ice cream would help soothe his troubles, even if only for a little while.

Unknown to the thief however, across town, one Edogawa Conan was having a similar mental debate regarding his feelings for the moonlight magician.

/

**So what do you think? I came up with this in like half an hour so I probably sucks, but I felt like writing something and well here you go!**

**Anyway, regarding Finding out, I've got major writers block lately so the (should be) last chapter should be up some time during February vacation if all goes well! I'm also thinking of making a place to put all my oneshots and ficlets up here, like a place dump my random messes lol ( but that probably won't happen until after finding out is done!)**

**Well please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts are appreciated :) well until next time**

**-Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone! Take out your workbooks and do the pages I have on the board, and remember its just the two and three times tables so this should be easy for you."

As the teacher took her seat at her desk, Conan let his head drop down on his own desk. It wasn't so much the kiddie work but the torrent of emotions swirling around inside his head and his heart.

Okay who was he kidding? He was madly, insanely in love with the Kaitou KID. At first he thought he was just projecting his rampant pent up teenage hormones on the rather attractive thief. Of course that had made absolutely no sense at all considering he was definitely not gay.

Right?

Well after that rather interesting revelation he'd done some serious thinking and found that he wasn't as straight as he might have thought. Although instead of gay he decided that he was Bi, which only made things much more confusing. Ran or KID? That became the question.

Well maybe that wasn't a very difficult choice. Ran had become much more of a sister to him and just the thought of dating her well… not as appealing as he remembered.

"Conan-kun? Are you okay?"

"Yes sensei…" well maybe this could wait until after school.

/

Once at home Conan began an intense staring contest with the ceiling of his shared bedroom. He still didn't know what he was going to do. He and the thief had a sort of…friendly rivalry and Conan was worried that any sort of progression in their relationship would put unnecessary strain on their already…um…strange friendship.

"Conan-kun, lights out!" Ran called.

Hm, already? Never-the-less he called back an "okay, Ran-neechan!" and turned out the light.

He must have been pretty tired because as soon as he lay back down he began to doze off.

A few hours later a quite tapping had woke him. Rolling over he noticed a dove tapping on the window with its beak. Conan sighed. Really, what was wrong with that thief?! Didn't he know he was going through a crisis?! He growled softly and got up to let in the dove.

The second the note was taken from it flew away and Conan closed the window. Unfolding the note Conan read silently to himself, "Tantei-kun, I would like to have a chat with you if you don't mind…I know it's late but it's…important. I'll be in Beika Park." It was signed with the typical caricature only instead it managed to convey seriousness, instead of the usual cocky-ness it held.

There was a moment of hesitation before Conan sighed and got up to dress quietly. The thief wasn't usually so serious, it must be important.

Well he would certainly see wouldn't he? And his willingness to go had nothing to do with his feelings for the magician…At all…

/

**Ok so I know I just posted this today and said it was finished but rereading it, it just felt now chapters : ) **

**Oooh I wonder what kid wants to talk about? Hehe~ **

**Well tell me whatcha think.**

**-Rose :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Conan swore obscenities under his breath as he made the trek to Beika Park.

It was colder than he had thought but it was too late to go back to agency and get a jacket.

Hmnph…Damn thief… making him come out in the middle of the night, it was freezing damn it and he needed sleep! Conan pulled the sweatshirt tighter around him in an effort to keep out the cold, not that it helped much.

Once at the park, Conan scanned the area cautiously for the thief or anyone who looked out of place. But really though, was KID so stupid as to hang out in Beika Park in full costume?

Apparently he was.

Conan caught a white mass out if the corner of his eye seconds before it tackled him into a hug.

"What is your problem?!" Conan exclaimed when the thief sat up, Conan positioned like a stuffed animal on his lap.

"Just happy to see you decided to come is all~." KID hummed, resting his chin on Conan's head. The detective glared at the space in front of him-maybe imagining it was KID he was glaring at- as he hissed back

"Fine, but what was it that you wanted to talk about? Its freezing out here and I'd like to go home and back to sleep, if you don't mind." KID chuckled, which always made Conan's stomach do flip-flops, and sighed.

"Well I suppose we could get to that…"he trailed off and if he had been facing the magician, Conan would have seen a small blush rise up KID's cheeks. With a sigh KID stood and walked over to a bench in a more shadowy part of the Park, all the while still carrying Conan who had long accepted the fact that he was now the thief's stuffed animal, and hung limply form his arms.

KID took a seat and set Conan down next to him. The detective however wanted to complain that he wanted the thief to hug him as it was warmer that way, but he held his tongue.

Taking a deep breathe KID began, "Well… I-I um… ya see… ughh, sorry I had this planned out better in my head… let me try this again." Another deep breathe, "The thing is tantei-kun…I…I… I have been thinking some things over and have decided that…well…" Conan was getting impatient, it seemed like it was getting colder by the second. He was surprised that it wasn't snowing! Maybe if KID could speed this up a little?

"What is it? Just spit it out, would you?!"

KID visibly winced and Conan immediately felt a small wave of guilt hit him.

"Sorry, this is just a bit…awkward? Please just keep with me for a second." Conan said nothing but nodded. "Well…I've come to realize that my…feelings…for you aren't completely…. the platonic friendship type…" The sentence was long and drawn out and the detective could tell the magician was choosing his words carefully.

However, even for the ever "dense when it comes to love" detective, it only took a second for it to sink in what the thief had said. When it did the sleuth's face grew a soft shade of cherry.

"KID…. "He breathed, not sure if he had really understood correct or if the thief was just playing with him. " KID… are you serious…?"

The poor teens face erupted in a brilliant shade of deep red as he nodded furiously, his fists clenched in his lap, eyes shut tight waiting for rejection.

Conan blinked for a moment before a big purely elated grin spread itself across his face.

"Well I am glad to inform you that my feelings for you are also not of the platonic friendship type," he replied with a smirk making the magician look up surprised, "though to be honest… I've kind of known about my feelings for a while and never knew how to tell you…" he added with a blush.

There was a moment of silence before KID turned to Conan.

" So if we both have non-platonic friendship type feelings for each other… does that mean you'll go out with me?" the thief asked hopefully. Conan pretended to think about it, tapping his finger against his chin.

"Hmmm… yes! Yes it does!" he replied and was immediately scooped into his new and rather insane boyfriend's arms. Suddenly as if he remembered something he stopped. Without warning he stood and placed Conan on the bench so he was standing on it. He then swept into a regal bow and presented the detective with a blood red rose.

"I suppose a proper introduction is in order~." He said straightening up again. Conan's eyes widened.

Reaching up, KID removed his hat- reviling naturally messy brunette locks- and with the other hand removed the monocle.

Conan felt like he was now looking at a completely different person-course he supposed he was, KID and the one behind the monocle were, at least to him.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito, nice to finally meet you Edogawa Conan or should I say Kudo Shinichi~."

Conan blinked again and then smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kuroba Kaito, I'm Kudo Shinichi!" He replied. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm still freezing and it's getting late so…how about you take me home?"

Kaito smiled and nodded, "But first let me change into something less incriminating hehe~." He said and in a puff he was wearing a hoodie and jeans.

Picking up Conan the magician chuckled and said "Let's go Shin-Chan~!" and headed towards the detective agency, ignoring the fond glare his shrunken boyfriend was sending him as well as the "don't call me that…Kaito….I'm serious!"

**The**

**End**

/

**Hey everyone thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and look forward to hearing or rather reading your opinions.**

**I think it ended on a sweet note how about you~?**

**Well anyway thanks and see you later =)**

**Also I forgot to say this but - I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito.**

**okay then bye bye~**

**-Rose **


End file.
